Blood Suckers
by LollipopPOP
Summary: A group has been killing people for their blood; will two very sceptic members of team Gibbs be next?


Two dead petty officers lay in the middle of the room. Long deep cuts covering their chests and arms, but there was no blood. "This is a little weird" Tony commented upon seeing the two dead bodies.

"Time of death Ducky?" Gibbs asked the M.E

"I'd say around 8 hours ago" Ducky announced. There was something about the room and the bodies that told them this wasn't going to be a normal case.

"You got anything yet?" Gibbs asked later back at NCIS

"Petty Officer Fredrickson and Tyler" Tony announced bringing up two photos on the plasma "docked two nights ago, we're seen at a small bar uh Mike's Tavern"

"I've found two similar killings, the bodies were cut and drained of all their blood" Tim told him

"Suspects?" Gibbs barked

"None" Tim sadly said "there was virtually no evidence"

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked

"Witness said they did not hear anything, except for barking dogs" she sighed "the man who found the body Lyle Jacobson? He said he heard running footsteps and looked out and saw an outline of a person. Late 20's, pretty tall, pretty skinny"

"Tony, McGee check out Mike's Tavern, Ziva you're coming with me"

...

The man sat in the bar waiting, they would be here soon he knew it. He would wait for them. Two photos were shoved in his face. "Have you seen these men before?" a young man wearing an NCIS jacket and cap asked

"No" he grunted. The NCIS agent walked over to another customer and asked the same question.

The man waited until they headed out and nodded to his nearby friends to follow all five of them got up and left.

Grabbing the two agents they were dragged off to an old car sitting by the side of the road.

...

"Let us go!" Tony bellowed as they were shoved into a small room "let us go now!"

"No" a cool feminie voice calmly replied, a hooded figure stepped out of the darkness

"Who are you?" Tim asked

"They call me Lena, I am the one in charge around here" she smiled removing her hood. Long black hair surrounded her pale face, big blue eyes stood out so many emotions swirling around in them, a cruel smile finished the look.

"Alex?" she called "the knife please"

"Knife?" Tony asked

"Yes, we kill for blood, as the blood of the brave make us strong, powerful and almighty" she told them

"Wack job" Tony whispered to Tim.

"Definitely" Tim smiled a strange new confidence surging through him. She ran her hand along the blade, her face lighting up as she did so.

"You will be dead in a few hours, but don't worry you died for a good cause" she told them readying the knife above Tim's arm, Tim tried not to react as she cut into his arm, blood poured from it. She collected it in a small jar, and wiped the rest of with a rag which went into another jar.

"Bandage please Alex" she said putting her hand out a small white bundle was put into it by the man who had kidnapped them. She wrapped is arm up and smile. "This is only the beginning, I will be back in a few hours, after I pay NCIS a visit" she stopped at the door and smiled "Alex and Jake will be staying behind to look after you"

...

"Are you sure this is right?" Jake asked

"No, but it will all be ok in the end, we are the true rulers of the world, we are only making this come true, if a few people have to die for the cause so what?" Alex replied

"I do not like killing people, it is wrong" Jake stubbornly pushed on

"No one does, not even Mistress Lena but it is wrong how we are not in charge" Alex told him

"Is it time for the blood collection?" Jake asked looking over at the agents

"No" Alex shook his head leaning down before Tim and unwrapping the bandage "but we will check the wound"

...

"So you say you saw Agent Dinozzo and McGee being dragged away from Mike's bar?" Ziva asked

"Yes, by two men one tall with red hair and one average height with blonde hair" Lena lied

"When was this?" Ziva asked

"About an hour ago?" Lena guessed "can I go now?"

"Not yet, we still need you to answer a few more questions"

...

"Are you going to cooperate with us?" Alex yelled

"No!" Tony yelled earning himself a punch in the face

"Bastard" Tim snapped

"What did you call me?" Alex screeched

"Bastard" Tim yelled earning him a beating

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you" Jake warned from his place in the corner

"Why? Aren't we going to die anyway? I'm going to spend my last few hours trying to stop this" Tim growled surprising Tony.

"We will be back later, please remember your manners" Alex told them walking out

...

Blood, red sticky blood running down his arm, pain white hot pain all over.

"Tony?" he called into the darkness "you there?"

"Yeah, how's your arm?" he called back

"It's ok" he lied "do you know where we are?"

"Some barn?" Tony shrugged. Tim stayed silent as he slowly walked along the walls holding his damaged arm close to him; he was looking for a window or a door. Something that would let them out of this hell hole, feeling a pane of cool glass underneath his fingers Tim called for his friend

"Help me with this, I found a window". After around a minute of pulling and grunting the window came free.

"This seems all so easy, are we sure it isn't a trap?" Tim asked as he sat on the window ledge

"We don't have time for this!" Tony shouted "hurry up!"

As the pair ran, rain poured down. Squelching through the mud, the two continued on.

"Damn! And here I was thinking this couldn't get any worse" Tony snapped

"Let's keep going, ok" Tim's world seemed to blur and he stumbled slightly. Tony put a hand on his friends arm to stop him from falling but when he took it away sticky red blood covered his hand "you're still bleeding" Tony told him. Tim put a hand on his arm "it was a deep cut" Tim said

...

Lena's phone rang as she stepped into her car. The caller ID flashed Alex.

"Hello" she answered

"They've escaped" Alex replied

"Good, they will draw the others out; our plan will finally be complete" she smiled

"Are you sure this will work?" Alex asked

"I'm sure" Lena told him

...

The pair kept running, although it was coming increasingly difficult. The rain was causing them to slip in the mud. Tim screamed as he found himself falling, down, down. He had slipped down a hill. "Tim!" Tony yelled running after him

"You ok?" Tony asked when he reached his friend

"I think I broke my leg" Tim grimaced

"Here I'll help you up" Tony said pulling Tim up and helping him back up the hill

...

"Gibbs listen to this" Ziva called

"What?" he asked

"I just got an email, 'your agents are wandering through the Willow Tree woodlands'

"Let's go"

...

"Do you hear that?"Jake asked

"They're here" Alex smiled grabbing one of the hooded cloaks from a hook on the wall. Jake nodded and grabbed his own "somos los bebedores de sangre" Jake ominously stated

"Vamos a gobernar todos" Alex replied

….

"We will get out of here wont we?" Tim nervously asked

"We will" Tony nodded as the two stopped to catch their breath

"We will" Tim repeated. Tony didn't want to admit that he had no idea where they were or if they were being chased.

"Hello" Alex smiled stepping towards them. A hand was on their throats moments later, struggling to breath Tim and Tony gulped for air before passing out

Notes:

Somos los bebedores de sangre – We are the drinkers of blood

Vamos a gobernar todos – We will rule all

I do not know anything about American geography so all places in this story are made uo


End file.
